


Greatest Reunification Ever…

by Sevenwildwaysup



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Greatest Reunification Ever…, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 02:07:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2211759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevenwildwaysup/pseuds/Sevenwildwaysup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian and Justin’s thoughts as they get back together…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Greatest Reunification Ever…

Title: Greatest Reunification Ever…  
Story Type: AU  
Word Count: 1330  
Rating: R  
Warnings: Passion and Lust…  
Beta Queen: bigj52  
Birthday Challenge for Linda, later2nite

Summary: Brian and Justin’s thoughts as they get back together…

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable charters, settings, plot, etc. are property of their respective owners, including, but not limited to Russell T. Davies, Cowlip, and Showtime. The author of this story is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended…

Greatest Reunification Ever…

 

Brian’s POV

“Taylor, you wanted to see me…?”

_God, he looks so good to me. I’ve missed him these last couple of months and his lips are just perfect, so pink and swollen. So ripe I can just taste them…_

“I’ve gave it some thought and I decided you should take me back.”

_I can’t believe my ears! What a brave little fucker he is…_

“Oh…”

“Even though I have made a few mistakes, I think you’d be making an even bigger one not to give me a second chance…

_God, this kid has some balls…_

“I see…”

“Because now I understand what it is that you want from me.”

_He thinks he’s got this all figured out…_

“And I know what I can expect from you…”

_You do, do you…?_

“You also understand that you’ll be required to work long hard hours… sometimes deep into the night”

“It will be a pleasure to work under you, Sir…”

“And you’re never to play violin music in my presence…”

“I promise.”

“Good… Well then, you can start immediately.”

He slowly walks over and closes the office door and just like that he’s in my arms again.

_It feels so right; it’s exactly what I’ve been missing all these months._

We know each other’s bodies so well; we barely come up for air as we embrace each other, kissing passionately.

_We never could keep our hands off of one another._

He feels so good when our skin brushes against each other as I lie him down across my desk and start to unbutton his jeans.

_We’ve both waited for this moment ever since we saw each other in the art department on his first day here at Vanguard._

We rush to pull each other’s clothes off.

_I was so angry and yet so excited about him being here but I couldn’t let on just how happy I was to see him._

Everything that was on top of my desk is now pushed off to the floor as he lies spread out naked, just waiting for me.

_He’s so beautiful, just lying there wantonly waiting for my touch…_

He reaches up for the zipper on my dress pants and undoes it, releasing my full erection.

_I love it when he is so turned on…_

His eyes are dilated and shining with anticipation as I reach into my desk drawer and take out a condom and roll it on my cock.

_I think he’s drooling; he’s filled with so much desire…_

I lift his legs up to my shoulders and align my cock at his entrance.

_I love it when he moans just like that…_

I spread some lube around his hole, caressing him with my fingertips and then I coat my dick and push all the way into him.

_He feels so tight. It’s pure heaven the way he grips me, trying to pull me into him even farther._

It’s been so long. Every sensation is sending sparks of electricity through my body the way only he can.

_There’s never been anyone like him…_

I slowly pump into him, rocking gently back and forth, softly caressing his prostate and welcoming him back home.

_Just hearing him moan my name is sending shivers down my spine._

I try to go slower but I can’t help myself I’ve missed him for so long.

_I wonder if he knows just how much I need him…_

I frantically pump in and out of him, slamming into his prostate, pulling us both closer to ecstasy.

_I love how he arches his back to take more of me into him…_

I reach down between us and start working him at the same rhythm as my thrusts; we’re both so close now as I stroke him until I feel his seed spilling into my palm and coating our stomachs.

_God, I love it when he’s such a little whore for me…_

He cries out my name as I pump the last juices from his body and collapse on top of him.

_The amount of passion we still have for one another always astounds me and once again we’ve experienced it together._

We both lie there panting, trying to catch our breath as we still feel the shiver of sensations ebbing through our limbs.

_God, we’re even better together than I remember…_

Were both covered in a sheen of sweat as I lift myself off of him and dispose of the condom.

_He’s still glowing as he smiles up at me…_

I pull him up and walk him into my private bathroom and turn on the shower; the water feels so good cascading down over our bodies.

_God, I’ve missed taking showers with him…_

I shampoo his hair and I’m reminded of so many other times we’ve showered together. We soap each other up and rinse each other off. I turn him around and ask him if he’s ready for Round Two.

_That’s my boy; he’s always ready…_

I give him the condom to slide down my shaft. He coats me with lube and we’re both ready to start again.

_I’ll always remember that first night together…_

He bends over, leaning against the tiles as I smoothly glide into him. I place my hands on his waist and gently pump my hips back and forth as he takes all of me into him.

_He moans my name again and I love how it sounds; I’ve missed him so much. I almost forgot what a little nymph he is._

He pushes his ass back to meet my steady thrusts as I speed things up. I can tell he’s close again as he starts working his shaft in a steady rhythm.

_I love it when he’s so filthy…unlike anyone else I’ve ever known…_

I start thrusting into him at a fast pace as I feel that warm and fuzzy tingling starting to build deep within.

_I can tell he’s close as his walls start squeezing me tighter, drawing my sperm out of me._

It isn’t long before I’m shooting deep into the condom while I rest my forehead in the center of his back, just holding his hips in place as I ride out the remainder of my orgasm.

_Sex with him is always amazing…_

Our hearts are beating out of control as we try and regain our breathing. He whispers, “I’ve missed you…”

_I missed you too, Sunshine, even if I can’t say it…_

As he leans back into me I capture his lips in mine. He’s wearing his sunshine smile and I swear that it brightens up the room seeing that smile again.

_He always makes me feel like I’m the only one that matters…_

We towel off and I change into a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt.

_I look good…_

Afterwards we go to my favorite Thai place for dinner.

_I’ll never get over how much this kid can eat…_

Justin’s POV 

Later that night we go dancing at Babylon.

_It’s been so long since we’ve danced together…_

They’re playing ‘Cha Cha’ and Brian and I are dancing so close, kissing each other passionately.

_I love dancing with Brian. Our bodies fit together just perfectly…_

Brian licks me from my collarbone, across my throat to my lips. It’s so sexy and hot that it’s turning me on.

_I love it when he’s so passionate with me in public…_

Someone in the control booth must have spotted us dancing and now our picture is flashing up on the screens for all to see.

_I can’t help getting that thrill of excitement running through me as everyone knows we’re back together._

I already know that some people will have a hard time accepting that but I don’t care. I’ve wanted this for so long…

_Right now I can’t ever imagine why I left him. It just feels so right being back in his arms._

It isn’t long before he pulls me towards the backroom.

_Some things will never change…_

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Watch You-Tube Video ~ Cha Cha...
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rxtKc4xQXXg


End file.
